Orgullo y Prejuicio
by QueenAka
Summary: Slash. James suspende pociones y, siguiendo los consejos de Sirius y Remus, se ve obligado a pedir ayuda a Snape para aprobar Pociones, y así, demostrar a Lily, que es capaz de comportarse con Snivellus. SiriusxRemus, JamesxLily y light JamesxSnape.
1. Prueba de Amor

**Hola a todas/os ¡Aquí llego con otro fic! Este más largo que el anterior, a ver cuantos capítulos me salen, que no quiero hacerlo muy largo. Tengo que advertir que NO va a salir Peter... Se que era su amigo y vivian felices y todo eso, pero no pienso menterle. ¡Real Marauders Powa! xD Así que suponed que está enfermo, muerto o algo asi.  
Es un Sirius/Remus, James/Lily y un muy, muy light Snape/James jeje.  
Espero que os guste!**

**-------------**

  
Capítulo I - Prueba de Amor

- Y… ¿que piensas hacer?- Preguntó Sirius cautelosamente, debido a la furiosa mirada con la que James le había obsequiado minutos antes, cuando le había dicho que no era para tanto.

- Joder… No puedo hacerlo… ¡Va en contra de mis principios!- Respondió con desesperación cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- Tampoco es tan horrible.- Musitó Remus restándole importancia, mientras leía un libro tumbado en la cama, aunque sabía perfectamente que para James era un gran golpe.

- Remus¿sabes que me prometí a mi mismo no acercarme a más de tres metros de ese engendro, a no ser que fuese para amargarle la existencia¡Pues lo hice!- Gritó James, sobresaltando a sus amigos, golpeándose el pecho.- ¡Y todos saben que James Potter nunca incumple una promesa!- Afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

- Dentro de poco todos sabrán también que James Potter, el inteligente y apuesto James Potter,- Dijo con sorna- suspende pociones.- Rió Remus viendo como cambiaba la expresión de James- Seguro que a Lily no le hace ninguna gracia que suspendas su asignatura favorita…

- ¡Eso es Moony! – Exclamó Sirius sentándose a su lado- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Lily?

- ¡¿Estás loco?! No quiero que crea que soy un negado en pociones.

- Pero lo eres… -Dijeron al unísono sus dos amigos.

James observó, no sin cierta envidia, como ambos reían por haberlo dicho al mismo tiempo.- Sois una pareja tan asquerosamente perfecta.- Les reprochó James, con cariño.- Vosotros tenéis suerte, pero ¿yo qué? Evans me odia…

- No te odia, es solo que… eres un plasta sin tacto.- Confesó tímidamente Remus ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos.

- ¿Un plasta sin tacto¿Has escuchado eso?- Le repitió atónito James a Sirius.- ¡Lo que hay que oír!

- Tampoco hay que llegar a esos extremos… Pero tienes que reconocer que no tienes mucho tacto con las mujeres, Prongs…- Admitió Sirius tratando de suavizar sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que retiraba, cuidadosamente, el libro de las manos de Remus, atrayéndole hacia él y envolviéndole en un cálido abrazo.

James observó la escena con mala cara antes de reprocharle.- ¡Incluso accedí a dejar en paz a Snivellus por ella!

- "Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo Evans, sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a Snivellus con mi varita".- Recordó Sirius parodiando la voz de James, antes de recibir un almohadón en la cara, mientras Remus reía a carcajadas.- Mucho tacto ¡si señor!

Al darse cuenta la verdad que poseían las palabras de sus amigos, agachó la cabeza con resignación.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

- La solución es extremadamente sencilla, pero no va a gustarte un pelo.- Contestó muy serio Remus.- Debes seguir el consejo de Slughorn y pedirle a Snape ayuda con Pociones y así…

-No.- Le cortaron Sirius y James.- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¡Y así…!- Continuó Remus elevando la voz- matarías dos pájaros de un tiro, porque, piénsalo bien, Lily descubrirá al James que conocemos nosotros y se olvidaría del gamberro macarra que cree que eres. Claro que tienes que comportarte con Snape para que Lily vea que eres una buena persona.

- Ese es el problema querido amigo, que Lily te tiene encasillado como el matón de Hogwarts.- Le comentó Sirius, a un estupefacto James, a la vez que besaba el cuello de Remus.

- Yo también te tenía encasillado antes ¿sabes?- Confesó Remus deslizando suavemente sus brazos por el cuello del Sirius, ignorando ambos completamente a James.

- ¿Ah si?- Preguntó el aludido con fingida sorpresa mientras le besaba, degustando sus labios lentamente.

James contempló la tórrida escena, en la que sus amigos parecían haberse olvidado de él y su grave problema, ya que habían comenzado a acariciarse y a besarse libidinosamente. Siguió en silencio hasta que decidió interrumpirla o tendría que salir de la habitación para no traumarse con el sexo de por vida.

- ¡Eh, eh, escándalo público¿Podemos volver a MI problema?- Preguntó indignado señalándose, tratando de desviar su atención.

Sirius depositó un último beso en los labios de Remus. _"Tenemos que solucionar esto cuanto antes, así podré estar a solas con Rem y acabaremos lo que empezamos"._- Pensó sonriente antes de girarse sobre un codo para hablar con James.

- Yo creo que, deberías hacer caso a Moony. Ya se que es lo peor que podría haberte pasado, y sabes que no apruebo trato alguno con Snivellus.- Se justificó al ver que James abría la boca para protestar.- pero piensa en Lily… tú sabes que merece la pena si al final accede a salir contigo, porque todos sabemos que detrás de esa faceta dura que te muestra… Se muere por tus huesos.- finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

James se quedó pensativo unos instantes. De ninguna manera podía aceptar que Snape le instruyese en pociones… era el ser más despreciable que conocía y disfrutaba enormemente haciéndole la vida imposible… pero, por otro lado, estaba Lily, su querida Lily Evans, estaba tan enamorado de ella que…

- …Le… le pediré ayuda cuando le… vea- murmuró finalmente.- Pero si Lily no accede a salir conmigo- Continuó, seriamente- confío en que me proporcionéis una muerte rápida e indolora con un Avada Kedavra.

- No será necesario.- rió Remus.- Y, deja de preocuparte, creo que Lily cada vez te soporta más… mis largas charlas, mientras hacemos las rondas de Prefectos, sobre lo maravilloso que eres, puede tengan algo que ver.- Confesó con una risilla.

- ¡Oh Moony¡… eres un buen amigo.- Exclamó James al borde de las lágrimas.- Yo había comenzado a sospechar algo raro, porque cada vez me trataba mejor… pasó de llamarme _estúpido cabrón enfermizo_ a _cabrón_ a secas.- comentó orgulloso, a la vez que sus dos amigos se esforzaban por contener la risa.

- ¡Encima con cachondeo¡Cabrones!... Ya sabéis que esto es una prueba de amor hacia ella… de otro modo me mataría a golpes de varita, antes de pedirle ayuda a Snivellus. ¿Me habéis entendido?

- No te preocupes Prongs, no se lo diremos a nadie... - Rió Sirius llevándose un dedo a los labios.- afectaría gravemente a tu reputación.

- ¡Más os vale!

**-------------**

**  
¡Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo¿Os ha gustado? Yo me he divertido bastante escribiéndolo e imaginándome a James tirándose de los pelos xD ¡Voy a ponerme con el siguiente capítulo enseguida!**

**Kissus!**

** Aka  
**


	2. Falsas apariencias

Capítulo II - Falsas apariencias

-… Y ya podéis darme las gracias porque os acabo de salvar el pellejo a todos.- Rió Snape, repartiendo unas hojas a sus amigos sentados junto a él en la mesa de Slytherin.- Me debéis una.

- ¿De donde los has sacado?- Preguntó Lucius mientras leía el folio asombrado.- ¡JA¡Esto es perfecto!

- Lo se, lo se…- Comentó Snape mirándose las uñas.- El estúpido de Slughorn, me mandó a su despacho para que le llevase un frasco de Pus de Burbotuberculo y… ¡allí estaban! Encima de la mesa, con un bezoar de pisapapeles,- Recordó divertido.- así que con un inapreciable movimiento de varita conseguí cogerlo, ya sin miedo a que me descubriesen, y luego os hice estas copias.

- ¿Los cogiste para nosotros?- Preguntó Narcisa maravillada.

- Por supuesto, yo no necesito las preguntas del examen para sacar una matricula.

- ¡Eres genial Severus!- Exclamó abrazando a Snape y besando sonoramente su mejilla.

Lucius miró con malos ojos este gesto. Le gustaba Narcisa, y en ocasiones se sentía celoso de la relación de amistad que mantenían su amigo y ella. Era tan guapa... Tenía unos enormes ojos color azul cielo, el rojo natural de sus labios contrastaba con su piel blanca como la porcelana, y su pelo rubio, liso y largo era precioso.

- Tampoco es para tanto, si no lo hubiera hecho él lo hubiera hecho yo.- Bufó Bellatrix, acomodándose un largo mechón de pelo negro detrás de la oreja.

- Claro Bella, como la última vez ¿no?- comentó Snape irónico.

- No tuve la culpa, fue mi estúpido primo. Yo estaba buscando discretamente en los cajones cuando él…

- Si, tan discretamente como una manada de trolls hambrientos.- Le cortó tajante Snape balanceándose peligrosamente en la silla.

- ¡¿Queréis dejarlo ya?! Siempre igual… ¿No podéis cruzar dos frases sin discutir?- Gritó Narcisa antes de que su hermana abriese la boca para contestar mordazmente. Al instante los dos se callaron y durante unos segundos solo se escuchó el balanceo chirriante de la silla.

- En fin, tengo que irme a la biblioteca para preparar mí matricula.- Dijo Bellatrix cogiendo la copia del examen al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.- Os veré luego.- Y, sonriendo, le propinó un puntapié a la pata trasera de la silla de Snape, el cual, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Puta…- murmuró rojo de vergüenza observando como Bellatrix, riendo por lo bajo, se dirigía con paso rápido hacia la biblioteca. Se levantó de inmediato, ayudado por Lucius y Narcisa que reían a carcajadas.

**---------**

Los tres Merodeadores habían estado estudiando la situación, para ver cual era el momento más propicio para que James le pidiese ayuda a Snape con Pociones, espiando, sin despertar sospechas, desde la mesa de Gryffindor.  
Irrumpieron en carcajadas al ver a Snape caerse de la silla y se vieron obligados a taparse la boca para ocultar el sonido de sus risotadas, antes de que Snape se diese cuenta.

- Vale, vale… Ya estoy mas calmado.-Dijo poniéndose serio, pero al instante volvió a reírse al ver a sus amigos luchando por respirar entre carcajada y carcajada. Al cabo de unos segundos se calmaron y, consiguieron que James se decidiese finalmente a hacerlo, al ver que Narcisa y Lucius habían salidos a los jardines, dejando a Snape solo.

- Venga, esta es tu oportunidad.- Le animaron.

- Está bien… Prestad atención porque va a ser la primera y última vez en la que veréis a James Potter rebajarse.- Afirmó mientras alzaba la cabeza con orgullo y se dirigía hacia Snape. Sirius y Remus vigilaban atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

James llegó a la mesa de Slytherin y se quedó parado unos segundos a espaldas de Snape pensando como comenzar una frase dirigida a él, sin afectar a su integridad psíquica.

- Snape… tengo que pedirte un… favor.

"_¡¿Tengo que pedirte un favor¿Por qué no te arrastras como un gusano? Causaría el mismo efecto… Vale, has empezado mal, pero tranquilo, no has hecho nada que no pueda arreglarse… y sobretodo no dejes que Snivellus te intimide"._- Pensó.

- Potter...- Escupió Snape girándose y cogiendo su varita rápidamente, sorprendido ante lo que James acababa de decir.- ¿Un favor? Me parece que el volar tan alto con la escoba, conlleva una falta de oxigeno que te está afectando a la cabeza.- Respondió con desdén mientras reanudaba sus tareas.

A James, contrariamente a lo que Snape creía, ese comentario no le había molestado en absoluto, si no que le había puesto inmensamente contento. Se enorgullecía de ser el cazador de quidditch que volaba más alto para lanzar con mayor fuerza e impulso la quaffle, y que su enemigo lo hubiese notado era buena señal.

Armándose de valor, se sentó a su lado.

- Mira, tú no me caes bien, y yo no te caigo bien a ti, pero… necesito tu ayuda para aprobar una endiablada asignatura.- Suspiró.- El profesor Slughorn me dijo que acudiese a ti, que tú me ayudarías.

- ¡Oh vaya!, pues si el profesor Slughorn lo dice, olvidaré felizmente todos estos años de calvario y… ¡te ayudaré con tus estúpidos problemas que me importan menos que nada¡Piérdete Potter!- Rugió con desprecio, volviendo a sus quehaceres.

Gracias a su gran fuerza de voluntad, James pudo contenerse, para no volver a mostrar la ropa interior de Snape a todo Hogwarts.

- Mira, se que te he puteado… desearía no haberlo hecho pero lo hice.- Mintió.- Solo ayúdame a aprobar el siguiente examen de Pociones y no volveré a molestarte.- Volvió a mentir.

Snape realmente lo estaba pasando bien, viendo como James se arrastraba con desesperación para lograr que él le explicase una asignatura que consideraba extremadamente sencilla. En verdad se divertía… y pensó que podría divertirse más aún.

- Está bien, he decidido que te ayudaré… Pero por supuesto tendrás que pagarme.- Añadió rápidamente para borrar la sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de James.- Quiero un galeón por día.

- ¡Serás hij…!

- Por favor, no me hagas reír… No pensarías que iba a ayudarte gratuitamente ¿no?

James trató de calmarse, al menos había accedido a ayudarle ¿no? Aprobaría el examen y luego podía volver a putearle todo lo que quisiese… pero ¡Ay! No podía…

"_Todo esto es por Lily_. _Aprobaré el examen y me comportaré con el desgraciado de Snivellus… aunque tenga que pagarle…Debería pagarme él a mi por no partirle la cara ahora mismo…Vale… deja de pensar y dale una respuesta coherente, Potter_".- Se dijo a si mismo.

- Más te vale que valga la pena y apruebe el examen, o si no...

- O si no… ¿qué¿Es una amenaza?

- No, es una advertencia.- Contestó levantándose de la silla.

"_Ahora solo he de mantener la apariencia el tiempo suficiente…"_.- Snape sonreía para sus adentros.

- Te espero mañana a las 3 de la tarde en la biblioteca, que no hay nadie. No quiero que me vean contigo.- Y dicho esto se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos para contarles la buena noticia… ¿o era mala?

**-----------**

**¡****Espero que os haya gustado! Adoro la relación de de Bella y Snape OMG y me encanta lo retorcido que se está volviendo él… Y a ver si les doy más protagonismo a Sirius y a Remus que en este capítulo los he dejado un poco apalancados xD  
A continuación os voy a poner una aclaración para que veáis el dinero ****que le paga James todos los días;  
**

**1 ****Knut de bronce 0.01 libras esterlinas  
1 S****ickle de plata sobre US $0.43**  
**1 Galeón**** más o menos US $7.33 / ****5.50€**

**Espero que os haya servido de ayuda!**

**Kissus**

** Aka  
**


	3. Di que sí

Capitulo III - Di que sí

1. Señale la diferencia entre acónito y luparia.  
_No la hay, es lo mismo. _

2. ¿Que obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?  
_Una potente poción somnífera._

3. ¿Donde podría encontrar un bezoar?  
_En el estomago de una cabra._

Snape, leía y releía el examen teórico con una sonrisa en los labios. Lo había contestado en unos pocos segundos y le había parecido extremadamente sencillo. Simplemente había resuelto la parte fundamental de la pregunta, desde luego, a él le gustaba lucirse en los exámenes y por lo menos, dedicaba a cada pregunta más de medio folio.

Al cabo de unos minutos vió a James aparecer por la puerta de la biblioteca. Aquella situación era perfecta¡y encima le pagaban! Por supuesto lo habría hecho gratuitamente, si el desesperado James hubiese rechazado pagarle 1 galeón al día, simplemente para darse la satisfacción.-"_¿Qué más puedo pedir?".-_ Se dijo a si mismo mientras guardaba el examen resuelto rápidamente.

- 10 minutos tarde… no empiezas bien.

- Mi vida no gira en torno a ti, por si no te has dado cuenta.- Respondió James sentándose pesadamente en la silla. A decir verdad, se había obligado a llegar 10 minutos tarde, para Snape creyese que esas clases no eran tan importantes para él.

- Empezaremos con las plantas más importantes a la hora de elaborar pociones.- Dijo Snape ignorando el comentario, sacando un libro con fotografías y las señalaba a medida que las nombraba.- Esta es la col masticadora china, Díctamo, la Mandrágora…

- ¿Man…qué?

- Mandrágora, Potter. ¿Tampoco atiendes en herbología?

Tanto en la clase de herbologia como en pociones coincidía con Lily, puesto que ella tenía otro horario y al haber cogido distintas optativas coincidían en pocas, y James, pasaba toda la clase tratando de impresionarla. Así que no contestó y Snape siguió enseñándole las plantas básicas.

- Bien, ahora que puedes reconocer a las más importantes, te enseñaré la diferencia entre acónito y luparia, es muy importante que te la aprendas.- Comentó seriamente mientras reia en su interiror y comenzaba a explicarle.- Verás la primera…

**--------**

Sirius caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la sala de Prefectos, donde estaban finalizando la reunión semanal. Al ver que no había terminado se apoyó contra la pared y esperó pacientemente unos minutos, hasta que la reunión se dio por concluida, y los prefectos de las distintas casas comenzaron a salir.

- ¡Eh!- Exclamó cuando Remus y Lily avanzaron por el pasillo sin percatarse de su presencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Lily mirando en todas direciones.

- He venido a recogeros.- Respondió besando a Remus en la mejilla.

- ¿Y James?- Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una indiferencia fingida, a la vez que sus dos amigos intercambiaban miradas.

- Está con Snape en la biblioteca.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Con Snape¿Qué le está haciendo esta vez?

- Nada, simplemente necesita que Snivellus le ayude con pociones.- Confesó Sirius.

- Vaya…- Comentó maravillada.- Y ¿Por qué no me ha pedido ayuda a mi?

- ¿Por qué cree que le odias?- Respondió Remus.- Te lo he dicho miles de veces Lily, James es una buena persona.

- Si fuese una buena persona no se metería con el más débil.

- Créeme, Snivellus se lo merece.- Afirmó Sirius.- Delante de todos parece muy tranquilito, pero es una endiablada serpiente -Dijo gesticulando con las manos.- que traza retorcidos planes maquiavélicos que…

- Vale, vale he captado la idea…- Suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.- pero eso no le da derecho a…

- Lily ¿no has escuchado lo que acaba de decir Sirius? Snape no es trigo limpio. A mi particularmente no me molesta demasiado y nos soportamos, pero siempre trata de perjudicar a James o a Sirius todo lo que puede con sus amiguitos Slytherin. Deberías darle al menos una oportunidad a James.

Lily pensó esas palabras detenidamente. James le gustaba muchísimo y le dolía que se metiese con Snape, pero… sabía que Remus nunca le mentiría. Era su mejor amigo desde tercero y conocía mejor que nadie su sinceridad.

- Ya veremos… Ahora tengo que irme a estudiar un poco. Nos vemos esta noche en la ronda Remus.- Y se alejó rápidamente despidiéndose con la mano.

- Al fin solos.- Murmuró Sirius, observando el desierto pasillo, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

- Si… con todos estos líos no hemos tenido tiempo para los nuestros.- Dijo sonriente, poniéndose de puntillas para besar a Sirius.

**---------**

Lily llegó a la biblioteca rápidamente, necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que lo que sus amigos decían era cierto. Y lo era. Allí estaban Snape y James sentados en una mesa repleta de pergaminos y libros. No podía creer lo que veía. _"Así que al parecer Sirius y Remus tienen razón… tal vez debería darle una oportunidad…"_- Pensó Lily al haber dado con la excusa perfecta para tener una cita con James.

Se acercó, intencionadamente, a la estantería más próxima a donde se encontraban ellos sentados, y comenzó a ojear los libros con indiferencia.

- Espera un momento.- Dijo James levantándose, sin apartar los ojos de Lily y, sin darle a Snape tiempo para protestar, se acercó a ella.

- Buenas tardes Lily...

- Hola James.- Respondió fríamente, y continuó buscando en la estantería.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- Preguntó al ver que Lily no le prestaba la menor atención.

- No gracias.- Contestó sacando un libro cualquiera. Se dio la vuelta y, se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca lentamente para que James pudiese detenerla.

- Espera Lily… - Susurró predeciblemente James, cogiéndola suavemente de un brazo, para impedir que avanzase más.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Qui… quiero invitarte a cenar... esta noche- Balbució James.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?- Respondió mordazmente Lily, ocultando la inmensa alegría que sentía.

- Por favor Lily… di que sí… dame una oportunidad, tu… realmente me importas, no puedes imaginarte cuanto.- Confesó sinceramente.

- Si con esto consigo que me dejes en paz durante algún tiempo…- Suspiró Lily finalmente, sucumbiendo a las preciosas palabras que le había dicho James.- Recógeme a las 8.

- Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.- Afirmó James, que no cabía en si de gozo, con una sonrisa y, esperó a que Lily hubiese abandonado la biblioteca dejando olvidado el libro en la estantería, para volver a sentarse donde estaba Snape.

- Si invirtieses la mitad del improductivo tiempo que malgastas flirteando en estudiar…- Comentó Snape arrugando la nariz.- Porque... todas te dan calabazas.- Rió al no haber escuchado la conversación.

Pero a James no le importó el comentario porque Lily había accedido a tener una cita con él ¡Todo iba a ser perfecto!

- Sigamos con esto. Te explicaré ahora donde puedes encontrar un bezoar… - Dijo Snape sacando a James de su ensimismamiento.

**------------**

**Siiii es un cabrón ¿Verdad? Le amo xDDDD A ver si me pongo con el 4 capítulo, porque se que si pasa un tiempo, me los dejo sin terminar, y este quiero acabarlo. Le dedico este capitulo a Saruky porque si no me muerde un ojo xDD Yay¡Sigue con tu fic que es muy divertido!  
**

**Kissus**

** Aka  
**


End file.
